


...Or What It Stands For In This Town

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: 1920s, 20th Century, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Or What It Stands For In This Town

Mama hadn’t been sure until she’d wandered backstage (there weren’t a lot of places Mama couldn’t get to) and seen them slipping into their dressing room - seen the little pat, small white fingers on glittering sequins over the enticing roundness of hip. Velma hadn’t scratched Roxie’s eyes out for that – and that had to be love, as far as Mama could tell. Or lust – whatever it was that two vipers felt for each other as they twined together, pulled by some instinct or compulsion to embrace the meanest of their own species. In retrospect, she should have seen it coming.


End file.
